What their fathers won't approve of
by jamiewalsh
Summary: Rose and Scorpius hate each other at first, but their loathing grows into friendship... and maybe more. Written for my roommate. ScorpiusxRose, also contains a small scene of RonxHermione.


**Hello there, jamiewalsh here, the author of this fanfiction. So I want to set something perfectly straight: I am not a ScorpiusxRose shipper. I have nothing against them as a couple; I just focus all my attention on the RonxHermione romance. But my roommate loves ScorpiusxRose and has been bothering me for months to write a fanfiction for her about them, so here it is. But I still managed to squeeze some RonxHermione shipping into it, so we're both satisfied.**

**Also, sorry it's so long, but I'm nearly incapable of writing fanfictions with multiple chapters, so the most I do is really long one-shots. Although I am going to write a multi-chapter crossover fanfiction between Inception and another lovely movie, but you'll have to wait until it's written to see what other movie it is. ;) So add me to your Author alerts and you'll get to see! But please enjoy this one for now! I love reviews, btw *hint hint***

**And all the characters, places, other references, etc. all belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling, who brought this amazing book series to life. I own nothing. Except for the laptop I'm writing this on. That's mine. Okay, now enjoy. :)**

###

Rose bounced happily to McGonagall's office, excited to see what good news the professor was bearing. She already knew she was Head Girl; with her grades and her parents' legacy, how could she not be? The only thing she wasn't sure of was who her male counterpart was.

She tentatively knocked on the Headmistress' office door once reaching the top of the spiraling stone steps. She waited for the inviting "Come in" coming from the other side, then gladly entered. The witch sitting behind the desk looked up from her papers. "Ah, Miss Weasley, good to see you. Punctual as usual. I expect your summer was enjoyable?"

"Yes, quite. My family and I stayed with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny at Grimmauld place for a bit. It had been so long since we'd seen Uncle Harry, what with all the traveling he's been doing for the ministry."

"Sounds like fun. Well, have a seat. With the new Head Boy's history, I expect he may be a little late."

"Late?" If there was one thing Rose couldn't stand, it was tardiness. "Is it really smart to have a usually behind schedule person be Head Boy?"

"He has an otherwise flawless record, so we're willing to let it slide. Ah, here he is now."

Rose rolled her eyes (without McGonagall seeing thankfully) then turned to meet her colleague. Her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!"

###

Scorpius often lazily strolled the hallways of Hogwarts, merely marveling at the beauty of the architecture. His father had hated this school, but he himself loved it. He could never tell his father, but he couldn't deny it to himself. It was the only other place he could truly call home besides Malfoy Manor.

Today, though, he had to be somewhere, so he moved quickly so as to be relatively on time. He was Head Boy, he knew. Despite his father's rude mockery, he had worked hard to get to that position. He followed the spiral staircase up to the headmistress' office and walked in without knocking; he knew McGonagall would be expecting him.

"No bloody way." He said it without thinking, then immediately regretted it when Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly. "I'm sorry, Headmistress. I just wasn't expecting to see Rose."

"Just have a seat, Mr. Malfoy, so we can have you two on your way."

He nodded and sat next to Rose. He tried desperately to pay attention to what McGonagall was saying, but he was too busy dreading all the time with Rose. Her obsessive compulsiveness, her bossy tendencies, her arrogant snootiness. He loathed everything about her. At least she was kind of cute. Hopefully that would be enough to distract him.

Rose immediately got up from her chair when McGonagall dismissed them. She thanked the headmistress and quickly left the office before she would have to speak to Scorpius. Of all the people to be paired with, it had to be him? The one boy at Hogwarts she truly couldn't stand. Of all the rotten luck…

Her father had warned her against him. She knew that Ron had probably just been biased because he didn't like Scorpius' father, but Scorpius seemed to be just as lazy, rude, and untidy as she imagined. Ugh. How could the school do this to her? After everything her parents did and what she had done at the school, this was how they repaid her? She couldn't work with him. She just couldn't.

"Rose! Hey, Rose, wait up!" she heard from behind her. _You've got to be kidding me_, she thought and turned to face Scorpius as he ran toward her.

"Hey, I was wondering-" he said when he got to her, but she interrupted him.

"Here's the deal. You are going to be on time to anything we have to do. You will not speak to me unless required. You will be hygienic and tidy and smell reasonable. You won't slack on your duties or procrastinate on any duties, and you may not, under any circumstances, flirt with me. Is that clear?" she ranted.

His eyes opened wide and he stepped backwards slightly. "I was only gonna ask if you wanted me to meet you in the common room at 7 o'clock tonight for our first rounds together."

She looked taken aback. "Oh." She gathered herself quickly and said, "Yes, that sounds fine." She turned on her heel and walked away without a second look at him. He shook his head. This would be a long year.

###

As Rose tightened her belt and smoothed her shirt in the mirror, she silently prayed that she would do well. She couldn't disappoint her parents. And herself.

She walked down the girls' staircase and walked into the Ravenclaw common room. It was 7 o'clock on the nose and he was nowhere in sight. She shook her head. She wasn't really surprised.

Her friend Iris Thomas looked up. "Rose, who are you looking for?"

"That stupid Scorpius Malfoy. It' bad enough I have to work with him, but he's never on time to anything. I told him that for this to work, he would have to behave and he apparently doesn't even care. He's nowhere to be found."

Iris pointed behind her. "He's sitting in the armchair in the corner. He's been there for ten minutes."

Rose immediately turned around and indeed saw Scorpius sitting there. He smirked at her and her face turned red. She approached him. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." He stood up. "Ready to go?"

He walked away towards the doorway. She followed, humiliated and humbled. Maybe he'd be a bearable counterpart.

###

Several months passed without any major moments. Scorpius showed up on time to everything, much to Rose's chagrin. She had assumed he'd be a horrible Head Boy, but he was holding up his end of the bargain. Her father had just been biased against Scorpius' father; Scorpius was actually an okay guy.

One night around Boxing Day, they were looking around the library, checking for students out of bed. They split up and searched in different wings.

Scorpius turned the corner and found Anthony Goyle and Edward Zabini in the corner, tearing pages out of books. His father had always wanted him to be friends with Tony and Ed, but he never felt like they meshed well. They made fun of him for not following in all of their fathers' footsteps by being in Slytherin, but Scorpius didn't care. He was a Ravenclaw and proud.

"You gentleman need to be heading back to your common room now. It's getting late," Scorpius said confidently as he approached them.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy. We ain't doing no harm," Tony said rudely, ripping another page out of its binding.

"I think the book would beg to differ." Crossing his arms, he added, "Now go to your common room before I have to report you."

"Oh, look at you. Big scary Ravenclaw," Ed taunted. "Where's the weird Weasley girl? Is she gonna join in on this too?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Don't try to fight me on this; I could take you both on. Now head back to the Slytherin common room."

Tony smirked and looked at Ed next to him. "You know, maybe we should be nice to Malfoy. That Head Girl's actually kinda cute. We could always have a little fun with her and it'd be super nice if our buddy Scorpius would introduce us." The two buffoons guffawed and exchanged high-fives. Scorpius' hands balled into fists at his side.

"Yeah, she's got the perfect little body for a quick roll in the hay. Glad we have an in with her," Tony added. They laughed again, and Scorpius refused to stand for it any longer. He threw himself at Tony, catching him by surprise and pushing him into the window seat behind them. He grabbed the collar of Tony's shirt and looked him dead in the eye.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you don't even know her. I would say you should get to know her better, but I know she's far too smart to hang out with the likes of you two. So instead I'll say this: leave her the hell alone. And if I ever find out about you acting on any of the things you just said, you will not be safe anywhere." He straightened up and let go of Tony's collar and looked at Ed. "Same goes for you. Now get the fuck out."

The two bullies looked at each other. They never even considered that Scorpius Malfoy could really hurt them. Without a second glance back, they bolted from the library.

Scorpius shook his head. _It's people like that who make me want to be home schooled_, he thought as he left the small corner of the library. His anger had calmed down a bit. He didn't really have a super short fuse like his father, but hearing those creeps talking about Rose made his blood boil and his hands shake. _She's a girl. We're supposed to be chivalrous for her. That's the only reason I defended her_. He knew there was another reason, but he couldn't admit it, even to himself. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he had turned the corner and nearly run straight into Rose.

"Oh, there you are," he said. "I think the library's all clear. There were two over here, but I sent them running."

"I'm sure you did," she said, smiling at him.

He looked hesitant, but he gently smiled back and left, aware of her being next to him. _Girls are so strange,_ he thought.

###

Rose couldn't stop playing over the conversation in her head. She had heard an altercation in the library, so she had gone over to find the source. As she was passing a bookshelf, she could hear Scorpius and two other boys on the other side, just in time to hear Scorpius say such kind things about her. He seemed not to like her all that much, but at that moment he was her hero. He defended her against rude people who were hinting at such disgusting things. She was beaming for the rest of the night and couldn't ignore the strange butterflies inside her stomach.

###

Another month passed by and Scorpius still didn't know why Rose was suddenly so nice to him. He wasn't complaining, but he was merely curious as to why her composure suddenly changed. They laughed together and often looked forward to their nightly rounds. They'd even started sitting together at lunch. They were… friends. This would not sit well with his father.

###

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" she asked him as they walked to their classes a week before the holiday break.

"Nothing. I'm staying here," he answered shortly. "My folks are going to Peru, so I'm stuck here."

"What's in Peru?"

"Peruvians? I don't know, I didn't ask. Plus I don't really care. I like it better here than at home anyway. So what are you doing?"

"I'm going home. We always have a big dinner with a bunch of people on the 23rd and bake goodies every single day. It's kind of a big deal in my family, especially with my Uncle Harry." She beamed nostalgically at the thought of past Christmases.

"Sounds fun," he said politely, secretly wishing his family was close like that. But he was the only child and he didn't have much in common with his parents, nor did he have any fond memories like she did. He envied her while at the same time he was happy for her for having them. "Well, here's your classroom. I'll see you tonight for rounds. Hopefully we'll see each other before then, but if not, I'll meet you in the common room."

"Sure thing," she replied and he walked away. She took a step towards the door, then had a sudden thought. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Scorpius turned and looked at her. "What?"

Rose walked quickly towards him. "Why don't you come home with me next week?"

He was taken aback. Where did this idea come from? "Excuse me?"

"Come home with me next week. I want you to be a part of it." She smiled happily at him and he was tempted to say yes right then and there, but he stopped himself. He couldn't do this.

"I… I shouldn't," he said quickly and looked off to the side.

"Why not?" Her sad eyes made him want to hug her, but he stood his ground.

"It's a family thing for you. I can't suddenly be a part of it. Besides, I'm a boy."

"Really? I had no idea," she jokingly said.

He laughed and shook his head. "And you're a girl. We're both sixteen, we'd be staying under the same roof for two weeks… Most parents wouldn't be super comfortable with that."

"Technically speaking, we're always living under the same roof, since we go to the same school." She winked at him, then her face went serious again. "Please? I really want you to experience it with us. And my mom won't mind and I'm sure she can convince my dad. Although according to my Uncle George, the last time she convinced Daddy of something, my brother was created…"

Scorpius laughed and finally looked at her. She was watching him with hopeful brown eyes. "You really want me to come?"

She nodded and smiled. His stomach flipped. "Fine. As long as I don't have to room with your brother."

"I would never torture you like that." She grinned and jumped up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Okay, class is about to start. I'll see you tonight!" and with that she ran into the classroom just as the door was closing.

He stood in shock for a moment, briefly touching his cheek where she had kissed him. He was going home for two weeks with a girl. A girl he liked. Who was the daughter of two people his father hated from school.

This would _definitely_ not sit well with his father.

###

Rose's glee over her now-altered plans changed to fear halfway through Charms class. Scorpius was a boy. And not just any boy. But a cute boy that she liked whom her father had warned her to stay away from.

This would definitely not sit well with her father.

###

Rose took a deep breath before tossing some Floo powder into the classroom fireplace later that evening. She said her address, sticking her head in the fireplace. She immediately saw her living room. "Mom?" she called out. Her mother quickly appeared from the side, looking confused.

"Rose? Well, this is a surprise. Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, kneeling before the fireplace.

"No, nothing wrong. I just wanted to run something past you."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well…" Rose breathed heavily again. "I have a friend who doesn't have any plans and I was hoping you'd be okay with me inviting said friend home with me for the holiday."

Hermione smiled. "Of course, that sounds fun. Who's this friend? What's her name?"

Rose held her breath. "Actually, it's not a she. It's Scorpius Malfoy, actually. He and I are Head Boy and Girl together and we've become pretty good friends."

Hermione's face froze. "O-oh…" She looked off to the side. "Well I'm glad you get along with him, but I don't know how comfortable your father and I would be about having a boy stay here with you."

"But it wouldn't be with me, it would be with us. Please, Mum, help me out."

Rose's mother shrugged. "I mean, I guess it would be alright. It'd be nice to meet your friend. I'll talk to your father. It probably won't sit well with him..."

Rose grinned ear to ear. "Thank you, Mum! It'll be fine, don't worry."

"But who is this boy? Are you dating him? Because I'll be damned before I have to be in the same family as the Malfoys…."

"Ohp, gotta go, Mom. I have class soon." And with that, she pulled her head from the flames.

###

Scorpius was shaking his head as he packed his trunk for the holiday break. _I don't know why I'm doing this_, he thought. He threw a shirt into the trunk, and then looked around for anything he'd missed. _I don't really want to go, but I do. I want to meet her family, but I know Dad would hate me getting to know them. I want to spend time with her._ The last thought was the only one for which he couldn't think of a rebuttal.

He took a deep breath. Rose would be with him. He could deal with her family and any crap his dad threw at him, simply because he'd be spending time with her. He smiled and locked his trunk.

He brought his trunk down to the common room and waited. He hadn't realized how excited he was until he was waiting for her to meet him. A whole three weeks with his… close female acquaintance to whom he had grown close. And her family of course. But with her, he could handle anything. He blushed and looked down.

"Hey." Her voice was gentle as she approached. He looked up and saw a pair of bright brown eyes smiling at him. He smiled warmly. "Ready to go?" she added.

"Absolutely," he replied, as he stood up. He grabbed the handle of her trunk and started rolling both his and hers towards the portrait. She looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept quiet and followed.

###

"So which one is your mother?" Scorpius asked as they walked down the platform with their trunks.

"Just look for an older version of me, but with browner hair," Rose explained. "You'll see what I mean as soon as you see her."

His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer before smiling and looking around the platform. He saw a woman with bushy brown hair and a heavy sweater leaning against a column and immediately knew he had found Rose's mother. She definitely was an older version of Rose, just without red tinges in her hair. Rose's brother Hugo stood with her. Rose had introduced Scorpius and Hugo at school and they had quickly become good friends as well. Hugo must've gotten off the train quicker.

"That must be her over there, right?" he asked. Rose followed where he looked and smiled right away.

"Mom!" she yelled to get Hermione's attention. The older witch beamed at her daughter and walked gracefully over to them, Hugo following. She wrapped Rose in a big hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's so good to see you again!" Hermione pulled back and smiled at her daughter, then finally took notice of Scorpius, standing politely to the side. "And this must be the friend you were telling me about."

"Scorpius Malfoy, ma'am," he respectfully introduced himself and held out his hand to Rose's mother. As she grasped it, he added, "It's very nice to meet you."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well. My daughter's told me a lot about you," Hermione responded pleasantly. Both she and Scorpius ignored Rose's blush at this comment. "I'm assuming you've met Rose's brother Hugo."

"Oh yes, Hugo and I have been friends for a few months now, thanks to Rosie."

Hermione immediately noticed his nickname for Rose, thinking of Ron's nickname for herself, 'Mione. "Well, let's get going out to the car. No sense waiting here. Have you both gotten everything?"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smile, picking up the handle of Rose's trunk in his free hand.

"Oh, please, dear, call me Mrs. Weasley. Or Hermione, whichever you prefer," she said.

"I'll use Mrs. Weasley. I think my mother would be horrified if I ever called an adult by their first name."

"Ah, your mother is a woman after my own heart." Hermione smiled at her new guest. "So, Scorpius, what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my father is the head actuary at Gringott's in London, so he stays busy with that. My mother took a break from her nursing career to raise me and my sisters, but now that both my sisters are on their own and I'm at Hogwarts, she's become Gilderoy Lockhart's physical therapist at St. Mungo's," he said, proud of his parents' careers.

"Both excellent jobs. Good for them." Hermione was quite surprised that Draco would ever work so closely with goblins, but perhaps he had finally grown up. Despite any tension between Draco and themselves, though, Hermione had to admit that his son was very polite and was definitely a nice boy.

###

In the car to the house, Hugo got the front seat next to his mother, so Rose and Scorpius sat in the back. He tried not to appear it, but on the inside, he was close to falling apart in fear of meeting Rose's father.

As if reading his mind, Rose asked aloud, "So how does Daddy feel about having an extra guest for the holidays?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter what your father thinks…" Hermione trailed off, then abruptly changed the subject. "So how were your midterms?"

A heavy silence weighed on the car, until Rose said what was on everyone's mind. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, I did not."

"Mom, you said you'd take care of it!" Rose exclaimed. "Now he's going to be in a bad mood."

"Oh, he'll live. He might be angry at first, but he'll get over himself. Besides I have ways of convincing him," Hermione added with a devious smile, eliciting disgusted looks from Hugo and Rose.

Scorpius shook his head and looked out the window. The man he was already frightened to meet had no idea he was going to be there. He leaned his head against the glass of the window, counting the passing trees.

Rose glanced over at him, immediately sensing how he felt. She reached over and gently grabbed his hand, holding it in his lap. Scorpius looked at their grasped hands, then at the lovely girl sitting next to him. She smiled at him, silently telling him that everything would be fine. He looked back down at their hands, smiling at how perfectly they fit together. It was as if they were meant to hold each other.

###

"Ron!" Hermione called out as she opened the front door. Hugo followed and promptly went upstairs to his room, while Scorpius and Rose stood awkwardly in the kitchen. They heard loud footsteps on the stairs, either from the young boy trotting upstairs or the man coming down them. But with every loud sound, Scorpius became more and more nervous about meeting his girlfr— Rose's father.

"Well, it appears one kiddo has already run upstairs to his cave. Where's my first born?" Ron exclaimed as he descended the final steps. He finally turned into the kitchen and Scorpius saw the man he had been so nervous to meet.

He already knew her father was a ginger, but seeing the bright hair in person… it was nearly blinding. Now he knew where Rose got the red shades in her hair. He was extremely tall, at least six feet tall. He couldn't see what Mrs. Weasley had ever seen in him. It must have been true that opposites attract. After all, he and Rosie were prime examples of that.

Oh no, that was exactly what kind of thoughts he couldn't be having. She was a girl he was friendly with from school. That's it.

Rose walked over to her father and hugged him around the waist. "Hi, Daddy." She turned and gestured a hand to Scorpius. "This is Scorpius. He's a friend from school. He's gonna be staying with us over the break."

Here was his moment. Scorpius walked confidently over to Ron and stuck out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded silently and shook his hand. "And to you," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry; I'm just surprised to hear we're having a guest."

Hermione cleared her throat. "That's my fault. I knew about Scorpius coming home with Rose, but I forgot to mention it to you."

Ron nodded once again. "Well, any friend of Rose's is a friend of ours. Glad to have you here." He cleared his throat and paused briefly before asking, "Now, you're Draco Malfoy's son, aren't you?"

"Yessir, I am," Scorpius replied nervously, knowing that Rose's father and his father had not liked each other very well.

"So does your father still enjoy kicking puppies down tall flights of stairs?"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, horrified at her husband's behavior. "Please forgive my husband, Scorpius. Grab your trunk, and I'll show you to the guest room."

Rose glanced at Scorpius and grinned sheepishly. Her father had mortified her, but she knew it could have been much worse. Scorpius smiled back warmly and grabbed the handle to his trunk, as well as Rose's.

"Here, I can take mine," she insisted, trying to grab the handle from him. He shook his head and brushed past her.

"I'm the gentleman, I'll take it." He winked and followed Hermione and Ron, whispering harshly, up the stairs.

Rose watched him ascend the stairs after her parents and she absentmindedly grinned and blushed, retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge.

###

"She's friends with Malfoy's kid?" Ron whispered to Hermione in the safety of their bedroom.

Hermione put a finger over her lips to tell him to be quieter. "He's a perfectly nice boy," she responded. "And you will be nice to him, or so help me, Ronald, I will severely hurt you."

Ron's mouth dropped. "He's Malfoy's kid!"

Glowering, Hermione continued on: "And our daughter seems to like his company. You will treat him the way you would treat any guest and he is going to enjoy his holiday here with us." Seeing her husband's childish pout, she couldn't help but smile. As much as he angered her sometimes, she loved Ron more than she had ever thought possible. She padded over to him, and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and linked her arms around his neck. He sighed and hugged her waist. "Please be nice." She smiled and batted her eyes, knowing he couldn't resist.

Sure enough, he rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay, fine." He paused for a moment, then said, "But they can't get married, because I'll be damned if I'll be related to a Malfoy." Hermione grinned at him, remembering when she had said something similar to Rose in the fireplace conversation. She affectionately kissed Ron's neck before leaving the room and going down to the kitchen where Rose and Scorpius sat talking quietly. Rose laughed at something he said, and Hermione smiled. The two kids didn't notice her as she quietly backed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

###

Scorpius was finding pajamas in his trunk later that evening when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said quietly, and Rose slipped quietly into the guest room, wearing a heavy sweatshirt.

"Hey," she whispered. "How's the room?"

"It's great, I'm gonna sleep well this vacation." He smiled widely and set his pajamas on the bed.

"Before you get dressed, I want to show you something. Put on your coat," she said quietly. He put on his jacket without question, but he paused when she grabbed his hand for him to follow.

He raised his eyebrows apprehensively. "This is the part in the horror movie where the audience yells at the character not to follow."

She smiled. "C'mon!" she loudly whispered, pulling him out of the room.

Walking down the dark hallway, she quietly brought him to the stairs leading to the attic. They crawled up to the empty space, and Scorpius wondered what she was up to. She gestured for him to follow her over to a window, which she quietly opened and crawled out.

"Rose!" he quietly whispered. Where on earth was she going?

She poked her head back in and smiled. "Don't worry, I do this all the time." She left again, and he shook his head. The girl of his dreams was even crazier than he thought, and yet he was following her. He leaned over and inched out of the window as well.

They were on the roof, surrounded by nothing but some trees and a clear view of the starry night sky. Scorpius looked around with wonder. "It's beautiful up here."

Rose nodded. "I love being up here. It can be a little chilly during the winter, but I really wanted to show you where I come to think." She smiled up at him and sat down cross-legged, leaning against the outside wall of the attic. Scorpius sat down beside her and she leaned into him, finally just resting her head on his shoulder.

He glanced down at her. "So this is your own little spot? I feel like I'm invading," he joked.

She kissed his shoulder. "You're not invading at all. I want you to be here with me." She looked off thoughtfully then added, "You're actually the first person I've ever brought up here with me."

Scorpius sighed contentedly. He finally worked up his courage and put his arm around her, pulling her even closer to him. She intertwined her fingers with his, and he closed his eyes. He had heard people use the term "perfect moment" before, but he had never had one before; now he knew what they meant. Unbeknownst to him, she was watching him; she could sit there for hours, watching his handsome face shine in the starlight. "You seem to like it up here too."

He opened his eyes and gazed down at her. She looked so genuinely happy, and she was even more beautiful than he had ever seen; before he knew what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She was surprised at first, but kissed him back eagerly. It wasn't a long kiss, nor was it deeply passionate, but it was still perfect.

When they pulled back, they smiled at each other and blushed, knowing their relationship had changed forever.

###

"Did you hear? Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are dating now!"

"You're going 'round a twist!"

"Nope, it's confirmed. They were seen holding hands earlier!"

Most of the whispered conversations about Rose or Scorpius revolved around the same topic for the weeks after everyone had returned to school. The Head Boy and Girl were now the Head Couple. Many people were happy for them, but most were simply surprised. After all, they seemed to nothing in common. Their friendship had been unexpected in the first place, but now a relationship? It was astounding. On top of that, Scorpius' father had hated Rose's parents and godfather, who felt the same abhorrence towards his father.

Even the rumors and whispers couldn't kill the happiness between Rose and Scorpius, though. They were as surprised as anyone that they would be so perfect together, but they just took it in stride.

As Scorpius walked Rose to her Charms class, holding her hand as she talked freely about something she had been thinking about in Potions class, he noticed two third years pointing at them and giggling with their friends. He was a bit annoyed, but when he glanced at Rose to see if she had noticed, he wasn't angry anymore. She was babbling away with a happy smile, ignorant of any rude people passing by. She was… perfect. She was his girlfriend and he didn't care what anyone else said. She was perfect and she was his.


End file.
